


Absinthe!

by Kris



Category: Blood Ties
Genre: Drunk Sex, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris/pseuds/Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken Henry is drunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absinthe!

He can feel the boy's heart beating as surely as if it were his own heart that was throwing itself wildly around in his chest, trying to escape. He leans forward and sniffs at the boy's exposed neck. The fear is exquisite. Henry's hand tightens in the dark locks, pulls the boy's head back a little more and moves in for the kill.

The sound of rocks skittering at the mouth of the alley gives him pause and he turns his head to see another man standing there. The man's stance is defiant but he holds himself like a reluctant fighter. A man who fights for a king who he doesn't believe in. Henry is more interested in this new man than his meal and he lets go of the boy's hair with a quick gesture. The boy moans pitifully and crumbles to the ground. He doesn't move until the new man hisses at him.

"Get out of here. Go!" and then the boy scrambles to his feet and darts away as fast as he can. Henry moves gracefully towards the new man who doesn't give any ground. "God I'm going to regret this, we’re never letting you drink absinthe again," the man mutters as Henry draws closer.

Henry circles around him with interest. The man tenses when Henry reaches a hand up and touches the pulse point beating steadily in his throat. Lets himself get walked backwards until his back is against the brick wall of the ally, even lets Henry's fingers tangle in his golden mane. He pulls the head back and dives in, teeth sinking into the man's neck without preamble and it's glorious.

The rush of warmth and the taste of metal and something spicy underneath. Henry drinks it all in and presses closer. He can feel the man's body responding to the stimulus the way many do. His cock his hard against Henry's belly and Henry doesn’t hesitate to insinuate this free hand between their bodies, cups the man and rubs roughly at him through his pants. The man lets out a panting moan as he comes. Henry pulls his mouth away from the luscious neck and licks lightly at the two small holes he's left.

The man is standing there dazed against the alley wall and Henry wants to do more to him. Wants to hear him make those sounds all over again but he can feel dawn coming. He takes the man's hand and drags him away to his lair, chains him to the bed. 

There will be time later.

*** 

Henry wakes up with a groan of pain. His head hasn't felt this bad since that time in the bar three nights before he was turned. He's vaguely aware of a constant pounding that's only making his head hurt even more. He can't even remember what he'd done that earned him this result. He's nauseous which he hadn't know was possible for a vampire, he hasn't wanted to throw up in 450 years. He shifts over and hears the bed chains rattle which makes him jerk his head up, which makes his head hurt even more. And then his humiliation is complete.

He's a 450 year old vampire suffering from a hangover, he can't remember what he did last night, he's going to throw up any minute now and he's got a very naked, very debauched, Michael Celluci chained to his bed watching him with very, very amused eyes.

"Evening your Grace," he says with a smirk. Henry rolls over to throw up over the side of the bed


End file.
